


You in January

by luxuryproblems



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, I love them so much, Photographs, charlotte and cordelia? madly in love?, it's more likely than you think., now we're here please trust me, these tags are s ofucking bad but trust me on this please, this is set like an hour after their wedding, you trusted me with the last thing i published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Marvin had his arm around Whizzer’s waist, and Whizzer had his arm over Marvin’s shoulders, and the two of them were standing on the left. Mendel had one hand snaked around Trina’s waist, holding the hand on the opposite side of her, and the two of them stood on the right. Then there were Charlotte and Cordelia, both still considering themselves just “friends,” smack dead in the middle, with Charlotte’s lips planted on a laughing Cordelia’s cheek.





	You in January

**Author's Note:**

> charlotte and cordelia? madly in love? it's more likely than you think. whizzer brown? takes photos of his friends everywhere they go? im more crying than you think.
> 
> the title is from you in january by the wonder years because 1) good song that i listened to while writing this and 2) i suck at titles! also the grammar in this is problem not very uh good because i wrote this when i was really sad at like one am. 
> 
> they're all in their late twenties by the way because uh why not!

Charlotte and Cordelia, sporting the same last name and beautiful matching rings, got married on a warm June 26th in 2017. The two spent all night opening their wedding gifts. 

A close co-worker from the hospital Charlotte worked at got the two of them a nice set of picture frames that matched their newly purchased house's light blue and white decor. Before they were even finished opening gifts, Cordelia had set up some of the frames on the empty mantel above their television. 

Trina and Mendel splurged a little bit on their purchase for the gift and got the two a stand mixer, which got Cordelia very, very excited. When she realized what it was, she gasped out loud, and held the box close to her chest. Charlotte laughed and pointed at her with the scissors she was using to break open packaging. Jason wrote a very nice and heartfelt message in a card that said “to the happy and wonderful brides!” on the front, which made Cordelia cry.

One of Cordelia’s co-worker’s from the catering business got them a ten piece set of copper cookware. When Charlotte opened this box, she yelled very loudly, “I love your co-workers!” before having to be shushed to a normal inside voice, since it was nearing about two in the morning.

The two left the gift from Marvin and Whizzer for last. The two usually had very, very outlandish gifts when it came to weddings, so the two ladies were very excited about this. Now, sitting cross legged on their couch with the small plain brown box sitting in the middle of them, it was time to see what this gift was. 

They both took a hold of the cover of the box, took a look at each other, nodded, then pulled the lid off. 

Inside were five envelopes, each packed tightly, almost over filled, with dates and captions written on them in Whizzer’s neat handwriting in what looked to be different colored sharpies, each letter in a word corresponding with that of the rainbow. Cordelia took the first move and picked the envelope off of the top of the pile, the smallest envelope in the box, and read the caption out loud to Charlotte. “2011, the year you two met.” 

She opened the envelope and gasped happily. She pulled out a few photographs, taken from digital cameras, cell phones, polaroids, anything you could think of. They were all developed and packed into these envelopes. “Pictures! For the new frames!”

“Goddammit, this gift is gonna make me cry,” Charlotte muttered and Cordelia laughed loudly, putting the pictures away. Charlotte took the next envelope out, reading it, “2012, the year you two became the closest “friends”.” The quotes around “friends” were written in pencil, and clearly added on last minute by Marvin as a joke. 

“2013,” Cordelia started, taking the next envelope out, “the year you two starting dating casually.” 

“Was it really four years ago?” Charlotte asked and Cordelia nodded along, showing that she was just as shocked, as Charlotte took out the next envelope, probably the most tightly packed one, “2014, the year you two fell in love.”

Cordelia blushed and made an ‘awe’ sound and before she had time to dwell on it in order to cry, grabbed and read the next one. “2015, the year you made it official.” 

“We have to open all of these now, I have to see some of these pictures,” Charlotte exclaimed and went straight for the 2011 envelope. There were about twenty pictures in the container, and almost all of them were from the black digital camera Whizzer had seemed to have on his wrist every time they went out. 

Charlotte reached into the envelope and pulled out a picture randomly. The photo she had pulled out was actually from the night the two of them met, at a club that Cordelia was at with Whizzer. “Remember this?” Charlotte hands the photo over to her wife, who is smiling wide from ear to ear, as Charlotte goes back into the white envelope. 

The photo she gave Cordelia shows a blurred picture of the two of them dancing on a dance floor in a packed club in New York. Cordelia had a glow stick around her neck, a white crop top, and a pair of leggings. Charlotte had on a short sleeve black button up shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans, also sporting a glowstick, except hers was around her wrist. The two of them were smiling widely, both very drunk. 

“I was really drunk on like, six or so Cape Codder’s, and I fell into you at the bar right as some 50 Cent song started, and me, in my drunk self who loves hip hop, yelled “I love this song!” then grabbed you by the arm and brought you to dance with me,” Cordelia recalled the memory. She smiled at the picture and turned it over. “Oh no, there are captions.” Charlotte laughed, took another picture out and said something about all of them having captions.

Cordelia read the caption, “The two drunk princesses find each other for the first time, first time leads to forever, like you two always say you wanted! Thank fuck for vodka.” Charlotte laughed loud and hard. Cordelia put the photo on her lap for special keeping. 

Charlotte kept going through photos of them, some of them were photos of the two of them with Whizzer and Marvin, along with Trina and Mendel, out for lunch in cafes. A few were just scattered photos Whizzer had randomly taken of the girls talking to each other. One photo was of a very hungover Cordelia the morning after the two had met. The caption, which made the girls laugh, said, “Hungover bitch misses her beautiful future wife. ):” Charlotte wanted to put it in one of the new frames. 

Cordelia grabbed the 2012 envelope and opened it fast, eager to see what kind of memories were in this one. 

She grabbed a photo randomly and smiled, handing it over to Charlotte fast, as she was still looking at the 2011 photos. “How the fuck do Whizzer and Marvin have so many pictures of us?” She asked as she took the picture from Cordelia. This shut her up quickly and made her smile as wide as her wife. 

 

It was a photo of the six of them, the first photo of the six of them. Charlotte remembers as clear as day Whizzer asking a random man to take the picture, and when he didn’t respond Whizzer told him to go fuck himself. He eventually got a nice woman to take a picture of them. They were in front of a brick wall, but they couldn’t remember exactly where it was. 

Marvin had his arm around Whizzer’s waist, and Whizzer had his arm over Marvin’s shoulders, and the two of them were standing on the left. Mendel had one hand snaked around Trina’s waist, holding the hand on the opposite side of her, and the two of them stood on the right. Then there were Charlotte and Cordelia, both still considering themselves just “friends,” smack dead in the middle, with Charlotte’s lips planted on a laughing Cordelia’s cheek. 

Charlotte smiled at pointed at Cordelia in the picture, “I love pictures of you laughing like this. My favorite thing in the world. I can fucking hear this picture.” 

Cordelia smiled wide and laughed, “What does the caption say?” She asked as she went through the other photos. Photos of them at other cafes, parking outings with just the two of them with Marvin and Whizzer, bar photos of them having drinking challenges, anything and everything you could think of.

Charlotte flipped the picture over to see bright pink sharpie, before laughing hard. Unable to control her laughter, either because it was that funny, she was very tired, or both, she handed the photo to Cordelia, causing her to laugh just as hard. 

In Whizzer’s neat handwriting in bright pink permanent marker was the word, “Gang.” 

Charlotte, wiping her eyes, whispered, “I fucking hate that man.” Cordelia agreed, and Charlotte went for the 2013 envelope, the year they started dating casually. This one had a lot of photos from Whizzer but also a lot of screenshots from Charlotte or Cordelia’s Snapchats, which would also come up in the later envelopes. 

She pulled out a printed out screenshot of a selfie of the two of them. They had taken a nice beach day together, and were both in their swimsuits. Charlotte’s was red, and Cordelia’s was yellow, the same style but different colors. The caption on the photo was “One month,” and then multiple heart emoticons. 

Smiling softly, she handed the photo to her wife. “We were so cute four years ago,” she stated as she took the photo from her hands. 

“We’re still cute, babe,” Cordelia added and Charlotte nodded fast in response. She flips the picture over and reads the caption, “One month into forever.”

Charlotte smiles, pulling out another picture before adding, “He wasn’t wrong.” Cordelia blushes lightly at her wife’s words, leans over, and kisses her cheek. Charlotte blushes a deep red in response before looking at the picture in her hand, and going quiet and pale. 

The photo is a black screen, and all on the page is Cordelia’s snapchat name in the corner, and down the middle is the snapchat text, “Being broken up with sucks,” along with a broken heart emoji. This had happened about five or so months into the relationship. Cordelia looks over her lover’s shoulder and sighs, “Remember how fucking stupid that fight was?” Cordelia asks, putting her head on Charlotte’s shoulder. 

Charlotte nods, “Honestly, I can barely remember what that stupid fight that almost caused this to end was even about.” 

Cordelia laughs and reaches over to flip over the picture to read the caption, and the two begin dying laughing, just as hard as they had laughed before with the gang picture. The caption is written in all capital letters in thin red sharpie, and reads, “LMAO BITCH YOU THOUGHT.” 

“Good thing Whizzer has a sense of humor, or I bet both of us would be absolutely sobbing right now,” Cordelia notes, and takes out another envelope from 2014, the year they fell in love, according to Whizzer and Marvin. 

She opens it and, like before, picks a photo out at random. She smiles hard at this memory, and hands it over to Charlotte, who laughs lightly in fondness. The two of them had gone out with Whizzer, Marvin, Mendel, Trina, and Jason to play laser tag. Charlotte had found a groupon for it, thought it was hilarious, and invited them all to go. 

The photo has Charlotte smiling widely, as she blasted Cordelia’s vest with her laser gun. Cordelia’s mouth hung wide open, as she was mid moving her hair from her front to the back, in complete shock of the betrayal. She flips the photo over quickly and sees the caption, written in plain thin black sharpie, “I firmly remember Cordelia yelling “YOU TRAITOR,” before I was told I couldn’t take pictures anymore by one of the workers. Then Jason and I kicked all your asses.” 

That was true, Jason and Whizzer made a perfect team in that game, and absolutely kicked the shit out of the rest of them. Cordelia was still salty about it to this day, and the winning team still used their bragging rights almost daily. 

“We should go play laser tag again,” Charlotte says and takes out another photo, then laughs as Cordelia says that they should’ve gone to play laser tag instead of having a wedding reception. She takes out a photo that she remembers Whizzer having them pose for, and her heart flutters at the sight. Cordelia climbs up behind Charlotte, rests her hands on her shoulders to look at the picture, and her heart does the same thing.

In the photo, Cordelia has her arms wrapped around Charlotte’s neck, and Charlotte has her hands placed gently on her sides. They’re both staring deep into each other’s eyes, full of complete, genuine love. They’re posed in front of a huge gay pride flag at New York City Pride. The girls are covered from head to toe in glitter, wearing matching “she’s mine” tank tops, and sporting huge, genuinely happy smiles. 

The two look at the photo for a long time, taking it in, before flipping it over. The caption is in Whizzer’s pink sharpie that he seems pretty fond of, and it reads, “When I took this picture, I know you two would be forever in love.” They’re both teary eyed now.

Charlotte looks up at Cordelia, who is smiling down at the picture. “I love you so much,” she says, completely in love with her, just like Whizzer’s caption says.

“Stop,” she says in a voice choked from holding back tears, “you’re gonna make me cry. But, I love you more.” 

Charlotte cups her face gently and kisses her softly, and grabs the final envelope when she pulls away. “C’mon, we got one more to make it through before we get all sappy and shit.” Cordelia laughs at her words and watches her open the envelope. She pulls out two random photos, hands one to Cordelia, and almost immediately breaks down crying at the one in her hands. 

Cordelia has the photo of them sharing a quick kiss at a nice restaurant the night Charlotte proposed. The caption reads, “The last kiss as just girlfriends!” Charlotte loves that picture more than anything in the world, but the photo she specifically asked Whizzer to take, the one in her hands, is her favorite photograph she has ever seen. 

The photo that she holds near and dear to her heart that a photo that Whizzer took right as Charlotte go on one knee in front of Cordelia. Charlotte has two hands clasped around Cordelia’s one hand. Cordelia’s other hand is covering her mouth as she looks at Trina, completely shocked. Her eyes are smiling the same smile that is covered by her mouth. She’s wearing Charlotte’s favorite outfit on her, her black long sleeved dress, and her ankle boots. 

She swears she could look at this photo forever. 

“This,” Charlotte says to Cordelia, who is actually crying on the couch looking at the photos of their proposal, “was the best day of my life. The day that I knew we were committed to each other. Delia, baby,” she takes Cordelia’s hand and kisses it softly, whispering, “I love you more than words could express, but I think the caption says everything I want to say.”

She hands the photo to Cordelia, who immediately begins crying harder, as is Charlotte.

“Forever, just like the two of you planned.”

Cordelia throws her arms around Charlotte and the two of them hold each other, still in their wedding reception attire, and just cry tears of happiness and remembrance for the past. They were so genuinely in love with each other, and would go as far as to call each other their soulmates. There was nothing in this world that could keep them apart for long, no matter how catastrophic or heart damaging. They had their ups and downs just like every couple does, and that picture showed just where all the ups and downs went to.

Charlotte frames that picture.


End file.
